


It Began With A Budgerigar

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Budgerigars, Clay's Mustache, Formula One, Launt, M/M, Pet Shop AU, Rathunt - Freeform, With a side of Clay because I love Clay, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' Budgie is sick and he has to find a vet fast.</p>
<p>Luckily, Scuderia Pet Clinic was still open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Began With A Budgerigar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Challenge Week 11

The moment he realizes his gorgeous blue-feathered budgie wasn’t quite feeling well he got in his mini and drove him to the nearest pet clinic which was 6 miles away from where he lived. And even when he got there the place was closed.

The next was more of an eccentric pet shop than a pet clinic and after prying a rather vicious ferret off of himself, James got back in his mini and drove away.

James drove and drove, determined to find another pet clinic.  
  


His beloved budgie squalled right as James made a mad turn at the intersection, his voice still strangely gravelly for reasons his owner did not understand. James could have sworn he had a heart attack right then and there, if he hadn’t found the pet clinic when he did he was sure he would have died from the frustration of finding a new clinic since his usual one was apparently closed.

The place seemed pristine and professional and so empty that when James burst in the man with the mustache standing behind the counter gave out an audible yelp.  
  


"My budgie isn’t feeling well"

The man behind the counter nodded in understanding before speaking.

"We have a patient." He said, staring at the door at the far end of the room just as a man with wild curly brown hair emerged in what looked like a lab coat.

The name tag on his clean white coat read “Lauda”.  
  


"And your name is?" The shorter man - Lauda - walked towards him with purpose, taking the stethoscope the Mustache held out to him.

"James, James Hunt" he managed to say after blinking a couple of times.

"Mr. Hunt" Lauda hummed, as if he was trying to decipher what James was like just from the name he was given. "May I see?"  
  


James stared at Lauda’s outstretched hand before realizing he was supposed to let the man see what was wrong with his budgie.

Lauda took the budgerigar in his hands gently, coaxing the bird’s head up and squinting at the budgie’s throat.

"What’s the matter?" James asked, desperate to break the silence. "Is she sick? Is she dying-"

Just as James was stirring up a good froth Lauda gave the Mustache a look and returned the budgie to James.

The blonde tried not to think of how smooth the man’s hands were or the spark that seemed to pass between them whenever their eyes met.

"Is that an animal bite on your arm?" Lauda asked, causing James to look down at his arm. James only laughed at the shallow bite marks of that Ferret he encountered at the crazy pet store.

"Got attacked by a ferret" he shrugged, smiling when Lauda let out a soft laugh at the notion that James got bit by a ferret.

James’ budgie let out another not-quite-right sounding squall, dragging their attention back to her.  
  


"She has Goiter"

James blinked at Lauda.

"Excuse me?"

"Your budgerigar has goiter. She just needs more iodine in her diet." Lauda explained, taking the iodine supplement that the Mustache Man was about to hand to him.

"Thank you, Clay" the Mustache Man - Clay’s - eyes seemed to widen before he nodded at Lauda.  
  


"Put a drop of iodine in her water, one drop a day and she will be fine. If she doesn’t get better you can come back." Lauda said, shoving the iodine supplement in James’ free hand.

"Oh? Why should I come back, Mr. Lauda?" Clay snickered behind them, apparently finding the situation amusing.

"Obviously, I need to check her out" Lauda rolled his eyes at the Brit.

"Just her, then? Or will you check _**ME**_ out as well?" James grinned, laughing when Lauda’s eyebrow rose up in obvious befuddlement.  
  


"There’s nothing to see" Lauda retorted, crossing his arms and moving to stand next to Clay behind the counter.  
  


But resistance was futile, especially when James Hunt wanted something. And for some reason, right now that something was a grumpy veterinarian who may or may not have saved James’ budgie.  
  


"Do I not get to thank my darling budgerigar’s savior, at least?" James leaned over the counter, giving Lauda his signature panty-dropping smile.  
  


Lauda stared at him blankly.  
  


 **James** used _Smile_.

The move does not affect **Wild Lauda**.  
  


"I think that’s a great idea, boss" Clay grinned, still amused even after Lauda leveled a devastating glare at him.

"Yeah, it’s just lunch."  
  


 **Deadpan look**.  
  


"Dinner?"  
  


**More deadpan look.**   
  


"Breakfast??"  
  


**_Deaaaaadpaaaan looooooo-_ **   
  


"How about coffee? You can’t say no to coffee." James offered. Why was he even doing this? This is ridiculous.

Lauda seemed to contemplate it before heaving a long sigh.

"Coffee sounds fine"  
  


James’ grinned at him, shoving the iodine into his jacket pocket and pulling his phone out from his pants pocket.

"Your name and number, please?"

Lauda rolled his eyes again before inputting his name and number into James’ cellphone.

James looked at the name, feeling his grin widen.  
  


Niki _“I better not regret this”_ Lauda.  
  


"Pleasure doing business with you, Niki" James muttered, trading out his phone for his wallet before ultimately being stopped by this smaller man.

"No charge" Niki smiled, his buck teeth peaking out from under his lips.

"Pleasure doing business with _you_ , Mr. Hunt" Niki smirked, waving as James left the clinic.

James Hunt grinned.  
  


"This day just got a lot more interesting."


End file.
